


Babbling and rambling

by bellakanusti



Series: Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready for being a big boy is not always easy.<br/>Anakin have many emotions running trough him on this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babbling and rambling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_llama_power](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_llama_power/gifts).



> This is not Beta read.
> 
> I am searching for a Beta, for this serie, so please if you are interested send me messege on bellakanusti.tumblr.com  
> or  
> lisaschlegel1986@gmail.com
> 
> You don't have to have done beta work before, so just text me, is this sound like something for you.  
> Then we talk about it.

Babbling and rambling.

Kurt had been sure to pack everything Anakin needed.  
The boy himself, had been happy to help, find all the things, because as he told his dad many times  
"I'm 4 years old, i need to know how to start pack up my back myself".

Kurt told him, that he was a big boy and he was right, but because it was a big day and he needed extra things with him, he needed to help him.

Anakin had wrinkled a little on his nose and furrowed his brows, looking long and judging at his dad.

"But i can pack it alone tomorrow?" He then asked.  
And Kurt had to hold back a laugh, about how seriously his little boy sounded in that moment. But agreed that yes, tomorrow he could pack it up himself.

Now it was Monday, and it was the first day in the last year in Kindergarten, the year when Anakin would be teached how to get ready for school.

Kurt clutched his small hand his, as they walked the familiar way to the playground.  
He had a hard time believing, that this little boy beside him, was actually starting school next year.  
He just really hoped he just got an easier start, than he did.

 

As they walked inside the playground, Kurt waved hello to another parent, before he got down on his knees, in front of Anakin, adjusting his backpack on his small shoulders.

Anakin looked at him with big eyes, before he swatted his hands away, yanking the backpack up a little himself.

Kurt had to hold back a little laugh, his kid was just so adorable.

"Do I really need to use all the lastnames for the grown ups, now?" Anakin asked.

Kurt patted his son's hair, before kissing his cheek.  
"Yes. Remember what we talked about?" He asked.  
And he could see by the way Anakin, squeezed his eyes he tried to think hard.  
It was a little thing Anakin did, because he was sure it helped his mind to work faster, if he tried squeezing the thoughts out.   
Kurt had tried telling him that it doesn't worked like this, but Anakin had brushed him off by saying, "Yes daddy, it's like, when we're squeezing the orange to get the juice out"

Anakin's voice, shook Kurt out of his thoughts.  
"I remember. I have to say the whole last name, because that's how it works in school. And If you say the first name first, then you are being dispfull.."

"Disrespectful.." Kurt added, and smiled.

"That what was i said.. Dispfull" Anakin said.

They were interrupted by a voice calling out for Anakin and the other kids, to come inside.

"Okay.. That's you.. Remember it's grandpa, who will come pick you up later".

'Why can't you do it?" Anakin asked, and Kurt took a deep breath.  
They talked about this earlier this morning, he had to stay late at work.

"I told you i have to work late tonight, so Grandpa will pick you up and will take you home".

"Then you can just come with me now and go to work later..."  
Anakin tried.

Kurt shook his head "No i can't Anakin.. I wanted to.. But i can't"  
He could see tears beginning to appear in his son's eyes.  
So he kneeled down and hugged him tight, turning back and kissed his cheek, before brushing his small curls behind his ear.

"Anakin...Remember, you are a big boy ..You told me this morning.. You can do this by yourself Anakin".

"I know i can daddy.. I just don't think i want to do this without you".  
Anakin said in a small voice, looking back over his shoulder, too see the other kids, getting inside. 

There was a man in the middle of closing the door, but Anakin got to get a glint of his back.

"DADDY!" He screamed before jumping up and down.

Kurt nearly tumbled backward because of that, he would never get used to this suddenly mood swings.   
"What is it ?"

"I just saw Chewbacca.." Anakin whispered screamed.

Kurt wrinkled his nose.  
"What?"

"Chewbacca daddy.. There was a man, and he had chewbacca on his back.."

"Oh... "  
Now that outburst made sense.

 

"I need to go find him.. See you later daddy" Then Anakin gave Kurt a quick kiss on the mouth, before he sprinted inside, as fast as his little legs could get him.

 

Not really getting what just happened, Kurt stood up and started walking out of the playground,  
In 5 minutes, Anakin had managed to sound really sassy, then he nearly burst down because he didn't wanted Kurt to leave and then out of nowhere, he was ecstatic and couldn't get inside fast enough.

He took a deep breath.

Life with a child, will never boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this verse?  
> Do you have any ideas for futere plotlines?  
> I am having the main stotty in my head, but iam open for suggestions.
> 
> I am searching for a Beta, for this serie, so please if you are interested send me messege on bellakanusti.tumblr.com  
> or  
> lisaschlegel1986@gmail.com
> 
> You don't have to have done beta work before, so just text me, is this sound like something for you.  
> Then we talk about it.


End file.
